Imagine Loki
by Elena-sama
Summary: This is from a Tumblr post that said "Imagine living in the Avengeres Tower where Loki also lives. After the elections, you talk about packing your bags and leaving the country. At night Loki appears next to your bed, asking you to stay." And I was like 'Crap, I need to write this' So, this happened. This is a One-Shot


"I can't stay in a country with a President who speaks shit about my homeland. You know me, I will not stand it... please, just let me go..." I said with anger at the situation, but not daring to look him into the eyes.

"And where are you going? To Mexico? If this keeps going, then you are going to have to face worst thing there, please, stay. The Avengers will make sure you are safe here." Loki told me, holding gently my left arm to stop me from finishing my bags.

"I... I can't, I just can't. Even if Mr. Stark make sure of that, I will not be able to stay here, safe, whilst my family it's gonna have to be there without me supporting them... I can't do it... you know I can't." I told him turning slowly and finally meeting his gaze, barely holding my tears. Those big beautiful eyes had always had power over me, convincing me to play pranks on the team, breaking a few smaller rules, helping him to show off some of his many talents with my own.

That's why he had taken me as his protégé, a thirteenager girl born and raised in Mexico who had just found about her magic abilities, who didn't knew how to control them, a poor little girl afraid of hurting someone she loved. He convinced the rest of the Avengers to take me with them and help me, he took me under his wing as his apprentice and protégé, teaching me how to control my powers, how to dominate them, how to make beautiful and amazing things... how to shape shifts and turn into his brother and flirt with the Captain in front of Mr. Stark so the rumor spreads like fire in a forest.

These had been three amazing years. He had been my master and my guardian, the best teacher I could have found, so I always obeyed all of his instructions, because he was clever, he knew how to do things funnier, he always knew.

Now, I was just sixteen, still a child, not an official member of the Avengers because of my age and because my training was still unfinished, even if now I was a great and awesome sorcerer (I rejected the title witch, that was Miss Wanda's), I was far from being as good as the official members.

Just a child. But a decided child.

"I'm going to take a plane, Master, I don't want the others to think I took a Quinjet without permission. That would just be giving more credit to Trump... and I still don't know how to land. Please, Master, don't tell anyone I'm actually leaving, I don't want them trying to convince me, that just won't work." I pleaded him finishing my last bag with my eyes locked in my hands, again without the strength of facing him. If I could just teleport that would be easier, but long distances were a lot hard.

"Then you have taken your decision. Not to care about your companions feelings and emotions. Hm... It seems they were right. You finished just like me." He said low. Even if I couldn't see him now, I could feel the deception in his eyes.

"Don't say that, please, Master." I begged turning at him again, now tears falling down my cheeks and my bottom lip trembling. If he continued, I would break.

"If you have made your choice, then there is nothing I can do." He said coolly and gave a step back. "Farewell then, Alejandra. But I'm sure we will meet again." And with that, he disappeared in front my eyes.

"Farewell, Master."

The airport was cold, my steps fast and my bags light. My turn finally came. I presented my passport and asked for the next flight to Mexico.

"You need your parents or tutor permission if you want to fly all alone." Said the woman in front of me.

Easy, just a little magic trick and a fake permission little paper would appear. But before I could manage to appear anything, a voice said behind me "Oh, no, she's not going to need it, I'm coming with her, I'm her guardian."

I turned hiding my surprise and I saw him there, Master Loki in one of his most midgardians outfits, a green dark suit, formal but still sort of casual, he had one single portmanteau with him, and was now putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Didn't you ask for two tickets? Were you planning on leave me behind, young girl?" He said grinning at me.

"Of course not! Not this time, anyway, I just couldn't get the chance to ask for the tickets." I said naturally, as if this was what I had planned even if it wasn't.

Master Loki just showed his (fake, obviously) passport and everything went easier then.

"Why do you do this, Master? Why are you coming with me?" I asked him once no one could hear us.

"I may have been a lot of things, Alejandra, many of these reproachable ones, but one thing I'm not, is a bad guardian nor Master. I couldn't just let my best student leave just like that, even less when your education in magic is not finished." He said solemnly. It would have been more solemn if he wasn't holding my hand (or as he preferred, me holding his reluctant hand). "And don't worry for the Avengers, I'm sure my brother will get us their pardon. Not like we need it, though." Master Loki continued simply. "Besides, it has been a long time since last time I saw or heard of Tezcatlipoca, I wonder what he has been up to..."

"Wait, Tezcatilpoca? Like, the Tezcatilpoca? The one who tricked Quetzalcoatl to get him drunk and humiliate him? THAT Tezcatrlpoca?!"

"Oh, so he finally did it. It was a good plan, I'm glad it didn't fail. My Master said casually.

"You... you didn't have any part in that, right, Master?" I asked doubtful. He just looked at me, and grinned. "M-master! That was wrong and... tell me everything, Master!"


End file.
